Triangulation approaches, such as structured light (or encoded light), sometimes are used to collect three-dimensional data. These approaches present a number of challenges. Generally, for example, triangulation approaches require the determination of disparity, which can be resource intensive. Structured-light approaches require the illumination of a three-dimensional object with an encoded emission (i.e., the structured light). Encoded emissions require a degree of complexity or randomness (e.g., pseudo randomness) that can be difficult to achieve, as it can require expensive or complicated optical elements and other components. Further, triangulation approaches generally require precise alignment of components in order to compute three-dimensional data accurately. Additionally, state-of-the-art approaches for collecting three-dimensional data that require illuminating three-dimensional objects sometimes exhibit optimal resolution only over a narrow distance range.